<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Episode's Epilogue by KatReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652873">Final Episode's Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatReader/pseuds/KatReader'>KatReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Post-Canon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatReader/pseuds/KatReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right where the last episode left off. Catra and Adora establish their new normal, even though they are both kinda messed up and have a bunch of work to do. Glimmer and Bow ship Catradora almost as much as we do. Contains fluff, (hopefully, I tried), cuddles, love, and kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Episode's Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them lay there a bit longer, barely registering the slight breeze and the swaying grass gently tickling bare arms and legs. It was over, the big big baddy had been defeated, now was the time to bask in the peace and enjoy the best friends squad in its entirety.</p>
<p>Peace with the whole group was a different story, though. Catra’s ear twitched, picking up the sound of Mermista’s warning “Seahawk..!” before a louder crash reached the ears of the humans beside her. Adora grinned, comforted by the mayhem of her friends, while Glimmer and Bow began standing up, similar smiles on their faces. “You guys relax a bit more, we’ll take care of it this time.” Glimmer winked at the contented pair still laying on the grass, idly noting that at some point, Catra’s tail had curled around Adora’s ankle before taking Bow’s hand and poofing towards the camp, her signature sparkles making Catra quietly snort. </p>
<p>In the absence of the other two, Adora turned toward Catra, touching foreheads, eyes closed, with a subtle purr bubbling up from the magicat, her hand making its way back to rest on Adora’s stomach. The wind whistled around them again, Catra’s short dark strands mixing with Adora’s long blond ones. In the quiet, it was easy to make out Adora’s words, whispered softly as if a sacred truth, “I love you.” “You’re such a dork,” muttered Catra, but her red cheeks and the smile she couldn’t hold back betrayed her, and Adora just grinned harder, bumping their noses as Catra snuggled a bit closer.</p>
<p>At some point, as the sun began to trade places with the moon, they got up and made their way back to the celebrating camp, hand in hand. They needed to talk, eventually, but for now, Adora and Catra decided to enjoy the festivities. </p>
<p>Magical orbs of light floated around the large area, a large fire on the other side of the tents, leaving a clearing between the two spaces that was filled with laughter, dancing, music, and happiness. Logs lay flat in random places throughout the clearing, acting as extra seats, an occasional on occupied by a snoring party goer, now safe enough to fall asleep outside. </p>
<p>Adora placed a kiss on Catra’s cheek before going around and mingling with her friends, and Catra no longer felt the burning jealousy that had come with Adora having people other than her. Instead of hiding in the corner like she would have done before, Catra accepted the kiss easily, and made her way towards the people who she now knew were her friends too. She mattered, to Adora, to Scorpia, to Entrapta, Bow, Glimmer...and they mattered to Catra too. Not everything was alright, not yet, but she believed now that they will be, in time. </p>
<p>The party died down slowly, those who weren’t ready to stop made their way closer to the fire as the temperature dropped and away from the tents so those who were done may sleep with a little less noise. </p>
<p>By unspoken agreement, Catra ended up in Adora’s tent, briefly waking the blonde up as she curled up on top of her feet. Adora grumbled, eyes not opened but scrunched together anyways as if fighting wakefulness. “No.” Catra halted in her curling up immediately, worried she had misread the agreement..maybe it should have been a spoken one after all? “Nooooooo,” Adora whined, still groggy but sure in what she wanted, “C’mere.” She motioned next to her, first by beckoning in the vague direction of Catra towards her, then, concluding that took too much energy, began patting the space next to her. There was really nothing Catra could do but obey.</p>
<p>The morning would find Glimmer peeling back the “door” of Adora’s tent to see the two curled around each other. Catra’s arm over Adora’s hip, her head tucked into the other girl’s neck and tail once again curled around an ankle. Adora faced Catra, chin resting on her short hair and arm thrown across Catra’s hip. Their legs were tangled together like the rest of them, sound asleep.</p>
<p>Glimmer adopted a devious look at the picture, quickly disappearing, grabbing Bow, then reappearing at the tent, opening the tent with one of Entrapta’s new machines that preserved images at the ready. Bow cooed, Glimmer took the shot, and the combination of sudden noise and light, “darn it, Glimmer, you forgot to turn off the flash!” caused Catra’s eyes to flash open, a hiss instinctively escaping her mouth. “Oops,” a sheepish smile replaced her previous troublemaking one, “it’s about time to start getting up and moving camp anyways, they’ll be fiiiine.”</p>
<p>Catra, now with only her yellow green eye open, peaked at the sparkly princess and in a move that made the two standing at the entrance to the tent proud, only said “could you give us a little bit? We’ll be up soon to help out.” The tone mostly held the sound of someone just awoken, but without (much) snark despite the rude awakening Catra would have clawed for in the past, a yawn even making its way in after she finished her sentence. Bow and Glimmer traded looks of pride, and silently left the two alone. </p>
<p>Her other eye opened as Catra woke up more fully, pulling away from the human(?, come to think of it, jury was still out on that bit...) koala she was attached to. Adora made more noises of protest in response, her hand grabbing at Catra, unhappy about her warm, comfy pillow leaving. </p>
<p>The corners of Catra’s mouth pulled up without notice as she gently shook Adora awake. “Hey, Adora, it’s morning.” Another grumble was her response. Catra chuckled, “get uuuup, c’mon you dork.” A huff this time. If she was going to play it like that...Catra smiled fully now, fingers casually making their way towards Adora’s stomach, mindful to keep her claws sheathed as she dug them into the soft skin. “EEEK!” </p>
<p>Somewhere outside the tent, Bow looked in the direction of the sound, then ignored it, already getting used to the two acting like children. </p>
<p>Back in the tent, Adora had become wide awake in the matter of seconds and wriggling under Catra, the words “I’M UP, I SURRENDER!” could barely be made out in between loud bouts of uncontrollable laughter from them both. The attack calmed down after that, Catra still perched above Adora. Her expression changed from joyous mischievous to apprehensive soon after, a fang gently gnawing at her bottom lip. “Catra? What’s up?” </p>
<p>“I...can I kiss you?” Catra’s ears lay flat, scared that she was overstepping even after the dramatic world saving moment they had shared. The adrenaline had passed, the day had changed, and one day would not blow away the years of insecurity and conditioning ingrained in Catra.</p>
<p>Adora looked up at her childhood friend, arms reaching up around her neck and pulling Catra down in answer, lips sliding together perfectly. It was a brief kiss, but it was everything to them both. It was a confirmation, yesterday was not a dream,they were safe. When they separated, foreheads once again pushed together Adora whispered, “I love you” and Catra’s heart felt full enough to burst, tears starting to build in her eyes, “I love you too, idiot.” </p>
<p>“Be my girlfriend?” Catra’s head tilted in confusion, “are we not girl friends already?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, but also no, apparently, if girlfriend has no space in between the word girl and friend then it means a different thing.” Adora continued rambling to fix the confused set to Catra’s eyebrows that had not yet disappeared.</p>
<p>“It’s a title…” The eyebrows stayed scrunched, tail now joining in, amusingly forming a question mark shape. “It means you can kiss me when you want to without asking me and I can kiss you too…” Her cheek went a bit pink as she finished her last attempt. Catra smirked, “you want to kiss me more, huh? Well then I guess I have to agree to this girl-friends-thing, even though I’m still not sure what it is.” “You’re insufferable” The smirk got bigger, “but you love me.” Adora couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled in her throat from that, “yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>Wearing matching grins, the two crawled out of the tent, and made their way towards their future, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You read the whole thing? Thank you! I am not a good writer, this is my first fic in literal years and I have not improved at all but I have been craving this scene. A lot of fics I have read after Catradora became canon have them already established as girlfriends or pick up when they get to Bright Moon, which is wonderful, but left me missing this small bit after the episode ends, when the two are apparently touching and comfortable with it but haven't necessarily had that conversation yet. Constructive criticism is welcomed, please be nice, my sensitive self very rarely writes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>